


Wolf Fear

by ougoku, Such_Funk



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alpha Phil Lester, Alpha/Omega, Chad - Freeform, Chad Phil, Chad/incel, Furry, Gay, Incel - Freeform, Incel Dan, M/M, Omega Dan Howell, Phan - Freeform, Transphobia, Wolves, ironic, uwu, wolf - Freeform, wolf transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 23:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17693204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ougoku/pseuds/ougoku, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Such_Funk/pseuds/Such_Funk
Summary: Dan no like woman. Dan like man. Phil like woman but like Dan. Phil wolf and Dan wolf. M





	Wolf Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Hi it's my uncle Terry's birthday everyone say Hi Uncle TErry

“I don’t understand why I can’t find anybody to love!” The incel, Dan, scowled, as he wrote his thesis on the concept of female omegas. “Women don’t have as much advantages and mental strength as men do, so why are they so hard to please? Women can’t compare to my precious smarts and power, my whit is beyond them, so why are they so hard to fricking please? I’m over it!” Phil held his football between his grubby hands, looking over at Dan. “..Maybe you’re looking for the wrong gender? Have you tried a trans woman?” Phil sighed, resting his head in his hands. Dan, the transphobe, physically vomited at the idea. “You know what, Phil? I am going for a change. I want a man now. Women are too hard to satisfy and I don’t even like them anymore. I bet men are miles better. Actually, I don’t think this. I know this. Frick women and their superficial mindsets. I want a boyfriend.” Dan spoke, determination in his voice like a child who just stabbed their mom to become batman. Phil’s eyes lit up happily, “I have a guy who likes you! A lot. His name is Miles. He’s a trans guy who’s really into you.” Phil spoke, a smile on his face as he leaned beside him, balancing the football on his knee. “I said I wanted a man. Not a fake one. You disgust me, thinking transgendered people have actual human rights. They are not human, they are dirty, filthy, rodents. I never want to see one again. Frick off with this Vanstrender heck. Frick the government and liberal propaganda.” Phil looked at him, handing him the football. “But he’s an alpha.” Phil spoke, lifting his eyebrows. “I know he’d like an omega like you.” Phil chuckled, giving finger guns. “I want a manly alpha, and I think I know one I’d like to date,” he said staring into Phil’s luscious eyes. Phil was filled with fear as he felt his face light up with blush. “..Dan- I’m not gay, man. I really really like women. And their faces.” Phil sighed, scratching at the back of his neck. “Everyone needs a little man once in a while,” spoke the omega. He got on his knees in front of the man (Tying his shoes). Phil ran a hand through his own hair, and looked over at the wall. “I..I agree to do this, Daniel.” He spoke, his face slowly transforming into a mussel as he transformed into his wolf form. He walked in a circle around Dan, coaxing him to join him in his wolfness. Dan was secretly a furry, and got happy at the sight of Phil’s masculine wolf transition. He blushed, watching him howl at the moon. He had no choice but to conform to his omega nature. His wolf transition was black with a white mane and fluffy tail. His fluff in his ear, the color white as well. His eyes were red like glowing rubies, shining in the moonlight (by XXXtentacion). 

And then they had loved each other for years to come, no longer did Daniel need a woman, for he had Phillip. And this is how, they became one. 

FIN


End file.
